The horse in the forest
by UnknownDepresso
Summary: Hello! This is a story i made on Wettpad and decided to post it on here. If y'all want, you can follow me there @CoffeeDepresso. Anyways, this is a story about this spotted saddled horse named Blake. He gets up with another horse named rosemary. You'll learn the rest in the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Hey! He's getting away!" shouted the man pointing at a spotted horse running away to the forest. The horse looked at back to see two men following them with their bloodhounds. He continued to run trying to find somewhere to hide. He heard the voices of the men and the barks of their dogs which frightened him. He saw a river and jumped in it, swimming towards the other side. He looked back again and saw the men trying to get across, but they struggled to try to get to the other side. He saw this as an advantaged and ran away. The men grumbled in anger and turned back to land.

The spotted horse ran and ran until he came to a stop and began to huff. "Huh huh..., " he said. He looked around his surroundings. He's never been outside a stable. You see, he was born in Finland and was raised in the stables by his mum. His mum was a racing horse, so a lot of people that owned her would come there to practice for each tournament that occurred. As he grew, he was taken away from his mum and traveled to multiple places. As he grew, he went through the same thing and was taken to multiple places for each tournament. Each time he went to the U.S.A. he began to learn English to listen to his rider and during every single long ride to each continent he went on he remembered the conversations him and his mum had.

/Flashback/

"Hei, äiti? Oletko käynyt tallien ulkopuolella, kun lähdet pois?", the small foal asked. His mum chuckled softly. "Kyllä minulla on. Se oli kiva. Kun olet vanhempi, sinulla on etu lähteä. Lupaan, Blake.", she replied nuzzling his cheek with her muzzle. Blake giggled.

/End of Flashback/

He sighed happily and continued to run to the center of the forest where there's grass and flowers. In the middle of that was another horse. It was a female. She had a short white mane along with a short tail, and a white coat with black roses. . . .


	2. Chapter 1

She lowered her head down and began eating the grass. He looked at her as if he has seen that horse before. But then, it clicked. He has seen this female. Usually in outside the fields walking around and what not while he stayed in America. She looked exactly like the horse. Whenever he tried talking to her, she'll retreat to the forest never to be seen again. He's now seeing her face-to-face. He trotted to her and said 'hi'. She perked her head up and turned to the opposite direction of where Blake was thinking she was looking at him. "Um. . . . Wrong way.", he replied. She flinched a little and then the other way. She smiled. "O-Oh, um. . . . h-hello.", she said softly. By her accent, Blake knew where she was. "Australia, no?", he asked. She tilted her head in confusion.

He sighed.

"You were born in Australia, correct?", he asked repeating his question again differently.

"Yes. . .w-why?", She replied.

"Your accent."

"Oh, um. . . Okay.."

He sat next to her and asked what her name was. Her name was Rosemary. She's been here for a while now. Rosemary looked around and got up. "W-Well, um. . . Bye", she said as she began walking away. Blake looked at the lake, which where she was heading. He looked at it then at her. "Um. . . . I wouldn't –"

Before he could finish his sentence, a huge splash was made from her falling in the water. Surprised, he stood up and trotted to the lake to see if she was alright. She poked her head out from beneath the surface of the water gasping for air. She tried to swam up towards him and got out from the water quivering. She began to cough up the water. He looked to see some petals leaving her mouth, so he patted her on her back with his hoof. She let out on more cough and stood up weakly. She thanked him. He nodded.

"I'll be going ", she said shaking the water off her.

"Wait, can I come? You might need help."

"I'll be fine."

"Your practically blind. Who knows there might be predators around."

She huffed. "I'll. Be. Fine."

He chuckled a little bit. She started walking off to an opposite direction again. Blake shook his head. "Do you even know where your going??"

She paused and turned her head back. "Yes. Yes, I do.", she lied. Blake raised his eyebrow. "You don't know where your going, huh?"

She nodded 'yes'. Blake rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "Just follow my voice, okay?", he asked.

"Alright.", Rosemary replied. Blake walked further than her looking around for somewhere to go rest.

/A few hours later/

It's now midnight and Rosemary and Blake were still looking for a place to rest. She groaned and walked to the nearest tree she can feel with her hoof. Blake looked at her. "What are you doing??", he asked.

"I'm tired. . .", she replied.

"C'mon just a few more steps."

Rosemary groaned and laid down. He gave her a serious look and marched to her. "C'mon." Blake replied nudging her. Rosemary shook her head, "No. . . .let's just sleep. . ."

He glared at Rose and walk to a tree that was next to her. There, he laid down and lowered his head. "Hyvää yötä, ruusu.", He replied. She nodded even she didn't understand what the hell he just say. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. . .


End file.
